


Apaga la luz

by LuceroSuarez7



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceroSuarez7/pseuds/LuceroSuarez7
Summary: " Solo apague la luz y todo comenzó."
Relationships: Puzzleshipping - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> «Apaga las luces.»
> 
> •ADVERTENCIAS•
> 
> •Sí eres menor de edad y no estas acostumbrado a leer este tipo de Fics eroticos te recomiendo ¡que no leeas! (Al menos que ya estes acostumbrado) Mayores de 16 y 18 pueden leer.
> 
> •Lemon. (Lo Normal o un poquito de más (?))
> 
> •Relacion chico x chico, no quiero homofóbicos aquí. Si entraste fue por algo, sin en cambio, si adoras el tema, adelante eres bienvenido a leer.
> 
> •Lenguaje explicito
> 
> Este Fic no tiene el fin de lucro. Sólo lo hago por entretenimiento.
> 
> •Es un AU.
> 
> •Derechos de los personajes a su respectivo autor.
> 
> Antes de empezar necesito tu confirmación ¿Te atreves a leer?

  
Debí de haber parado cuándo pude. Pero no lo hice, le seguí el juego y muchas cosas pasaron esa noche.  
  
Joder, no debí beber, joder, no debí ir con el. Joder, no debí de besarlo. Joder, todo se descontrolo esa misma noche; esa dulce y lujurioso noche, cuándo, ebrio, Yami me dio su cuerpo, sin alguna resistencia, sin ningún impedimento.

¿Lamento haber hecho que Yami perdiera su virginidad conmigo?, no, para nada.  
  
De hecho deseaba que él me la diera, ser su primera vez, ser su primera vez en todo; en su primer beso, en sus primeras experiencias sexuales, su primera vez.  
  
Todo de él era mío.

Yami, ¿lamentas hacerlo conmigo? Ya lo he visto.  
  
\- Yugi, no quiero que te sientas culpable. -  
  
-No me siento culpable. -Dije seguro de mi mismo.  
  
-Entonces, ¿por qué te alejas de mí?. –

-Porqué tu me lo pediste. Me pediste tiempo, yo me aleje, te di tu espacio, pero demonios. -  
  
En ese momento acorrale a Yami contra la pared, subí su camisa, acaricie su piel blanca, me fascina cómo es que estaba marcada por mi.  
  
-¿Por qué debes de torturarme de esa forma?

**«Apaga las luces te da la bienvenida a leer.»**

****


	2. Es Lindo.

No me puedo creer que este haciendo esto, me siento tan incómodo haciendo esto, una parte de mi corazón duele al ver como mi compañero pone ojos de cachorro cuando ve a la única persona que le gusta en el instituto, no se si estoy decepcionado de que no eligiera a otra persona o de que no se a fijado en mi, creo me duele más la primera opción, pues la segunda siempre la he sobrellevado.

— No creo que esto sea lo correcto. — Le susurro sin temor alguno, mientras atraigo su atención cuándo tomó su mentón y delicadamente lo atraigo a mi.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?, me gusta mucho. Y estoy seguro de hacer esto. — Me enseña la carta que posee en sus manos. Pues si que va enserio esto, él ya se decidió y yo no puedo evitarlo, no sin hacer una locura.

Yami, es un chico de primer año que conocí cuando pase a tercero de preparatoria, en uno de esos días en los que tu vida es una completa mierda, crees que el destino conspira contra ti y que todos están sobre ti como miles de abajas picándote en todas partes del cuerpo.

Ese día me iba de la mierda, pensaba que el mundo se me caía encima. Estaba fastidiado he increíblemente apareció él o mejor dicho, se chocó conmigo.

Y desde la primera vez me fue inevitable no gustar de él.

— ¿Muy seguro de hacer esto?. — Le preguntó nuevamente, él asiente con eficiencia, se le ve alegre y eso me duele.

— ¡Estoy emocionado!. — Me dijo ilusionado y eso dirritio mi corazón, le diría que tuviera cuidado pues Martha era una bruja en muchos aspectos.

— Yami... — Iba a decirle todo lo que sabía de Martha, no iba a dejar que Yami tuviera el corazón roto de una mujer que no lo merece. — Martha es... —

—¡Ahhh! ¡Yamito!. —

Hice una mueca de fastidio y de resignación. Era muy tarde para decirle cuando vi a la peli-roja colgada del cuello de mi amigo mientras lo abrazaba con una sonrisa falsa.

— ¿Listo para salir?. — Le preguntó.

—¡Por supuesto!, te llevaré a un lugar muy lindo. — Dijo Yami.

— Yo falto aquí. — Me fui después de darle una última mirada a Martha, esta me respondió con una llena de bruja, ella sabía que me gustaba Yugi.

Bruja.

Cuándo estuve un poco lejos de ellos, saqué mi teléfono y le mande un mensaje a Yami diciéndole que hiria a su casa en la noche para hablar.

Y para saber que tal había ido su confesión.


	3. Me Duele

Al día siguiente no recibí noticias de Yami, ni siquiera una llamada de su parte... Pero supongo que eso estaba bien, quiero decir debe de estar con la bruja pasándola "bien".

Gruñó molesto de solo pensarlo, aprieto las correas de mochila.

Mi Yami, mi pobre y querido Yami, ¿por qué no te das cuenta de la persona con la que tratas?, me duele pensar que algún día esa chica te llegue lastimar.

Tu no estas para eso... Tu estas para recibir amor y cariño.

Algo que yo te puedo dar, pero se que solo me verías cómo un amigo nada más.

Me quito la camisa debido al calor que hace en mi habitación, me pongo sobre el suelo en posición de lagartija y comienzo a hacerlas, eso despejar a por un rato mi mente.

Aún que me es imposible.

Cada vez que pienso en Yami, el recuerdo de sus ojos rojos abruma mi mente y no sólo son sus ojos, es todo de él; su carisma, su cuerpo y forma de ser. Todo de él, es perfecto.

Sí el me diera la oportunidad de mostrarle mis sentimientos, ¿me aceptaría?.

Cada vez que me lo pongo a pensar me lleno de valentía, pero también de temor.

Yami aún es inexperto en estas cosas, si yo lo presionó él podría confundirse y hasta alejarse de mi, pero cada minuto que paso sin él, es cómo un martirio para mí.

Se que solo llevó medio año desde que me volví su mejor amigo, pero es qué... Me atrajo desde que lo vi por primera vez.

— Yugi, Yami te busca. Quiere hablar contigo. —

Mi abuelo entra a mi habitación y sin avisar, es típico de ese viejito entrar y no llamar a la puerta, algún día de estos le pondré otra cerradura a mi puerta para que no pase, ya me agarro una vez follando con un chico mayor que yo.

¿Hubo problema?, obviamente que no. Mi abuelo sabe que soy bisexual y él es muy distante conmigo cómo yo de él, jamás nos hemos puesto hablar ampliamente, pero las veces que hablamos son solo para asuntos importantes que pasan en la familia o en el trabajo u colegio. Otra cosa por la que no somos tan cercanos, es por qué el casi no está en casa, por lo que se podría decirse que es prácticamente mía o es lo que me ha dicho cuando me dijo que cuando el muera me quedaré con la casa, ya que cómo soy el único cercano a él y que lo entiende, me otorgó por lo menos ese regalo en su lecho de muerte.

Debo decir que en la manera en lo que me dijo no me agrado, pues aún que no somos muy cercanos, es el único que me aceptado, sea como sea, el día de su muerte lloraré, pues me quedaría solo.

— Por supuesto. — Conteste de vuelta levantándome, time una pequeña toalla para secarme el sudor, avance algunos pasos, ni siquiera pude salir de mi habitación cuándo fui rodeado por los brazos pequeños de Yami.

—Estaré abajo. No hagan mucho ruido. —Me dijo de forma huraña mientras se iba dejándome con un Yami oliendo a alcohol.

—Adiós abuelo. — Le conteste de forma neutra. Él siempre confunde las cosas, aun que sabe que Yami es mi amigo él tiene la idea de que lo único que quiero con Yami es follarmelo y dejarlo de lado.

Pues el viejo está muy equivocado.

Cerré mi puerta nuevamente y luego volví toda mi atención a Yami, intente separarme de Yami, pero el cada vez se aferraba a mi.

—Yami, suelta me. —

—No, quedate así.. —Sus palabras se arrastraban, el olor a alcohol era fuerte.

— ¿Tomaste?. — Aún que era muy tonto preguntar por eso, necesitaba saber que había sido por su propia mano y no por qué se haya involucrado con él resto de perras que tenía por amigas Martha.

— Yo... — Levantó su rostro mientras sonreía, la cara de borracho que poseía era evidente. — Eso creo. —

—¿Eso crees?, ¿donde estuviste?, ¿Y Martha?. — Seguí cuestionandolo mientras me lo quitaba de encima, su agarre se había aflojando y ahora lo dirigía a mi cama para poder sentarlo y conseguir respuestas del por que estaba en un estado alcohólico.

Yami era menor de edad, no podía beber por su propia cuenta. Él era un chico de casa, un chico bueno y para qué él haga este tipo de cosas debía de estar influenciado por alguien y esa era Martha.

— ¿Martha?. — Su rostro cambió a uno más serio. — ¿Te refieres a la puta que se está cogiendo al profesor de matemáticas para poder pasar? ¿A esa Martha te refieres?. —

Admito que me a gustado que Yami abriera los ojos por saber quien era en realidad Martha, pero que viera a ese mujer cogiendose al profesor de matemáticas, eso no me gustó en nada.

Yami no conoce muchas cosas sobre el sexo, a lo mejor conoce lo de la masturbación y eyaculación, las relaciones sexuales; sabe lo que es la teoría sobre tener sexo y sus consecuencias, pero hay un fina línea que los separa, sobre ejercerlo y no hacerlo.

Además él creía en eso del primer amor que siempre perdurará en sus mentes... Ahora por lo que veo esos cuentos de hadas sobre el amor con los que siempre a estado ilusionado se han borrado de su mente.

Pero, ¿por qué está alcoholizado?.

—¿Te emborracharon?. — Seguí preguntando.

Él negó y en cambio él me sonrió .

—Ahora se que es un mal de amores, ya se porque se emborrachan después de una ruptura. Pará que no duela tanto. — Me dijo.

—Ahg, Yami, ¿qué haz hecho?. Tu no eres así, ven que te ayudo a ir a la ducha, apuestas alcohol. — Intente levantarlo pero el en respuesta, me empujó.

— No... No quiero que me saques de este estado, cuando me hagas reaccionar yo... Yo... —

Sus ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

Oh, Yami.

— Lloraras. — Terminé su frade mientras sus lágrimas comienzan a escurrirse por sus mejillas. — Se que es tu primer engaño, pero Yami, habrá más personas que vendrán a tu vida, te prometeran mil cosas y la plena felicidad, algo que no es por siempre. Debes de tener en cuenta que siempre habrá personas que te lastimaran. —

Yami agacha la cabeza, se está resignando a lo que estoy diciendo. Puede que esté borracho, pero no es ningún estúpido para saber que lo que digo es la verdad.

— Entonces tú... — Me volvió a ver. —¿Me lastimarías? ¿Me heririas de tal forma que ella?. —

No puedo decir que no lo lastimare, por qué lo haré... Solo puedo quedarme a su lado el tiempo que el me lo permita y el tiempo que yo desee estar con él.

Porqué se, que el amor es un veneno que te mata lentamente y que está disfrazado de alegría y felicidad temporal.

—Sí, Yami. Te lastimare. —Conteste con pesar en mis palabras.

—Pues yo no me atrevería a lastimarte. Ni a herirte. — Me dijo, quedé impresionado y cautivado por sus palabras.

Eres muy adorable Yami, pero no importa lo que digas o hagas, los humanos están hechos para lastimarse los unos a los otros.

Y me duele aceptar, que Yami me lastimara mucho más adelante.

— Sí, lo que dices es cierto. —Me dijo. —Por favor, no hagas que me duela tanto. — Al finalizar esas palabras, se desmayó, apenas y pude sostenerlo en mis brazos para que no cayera al suelo.


	4. ¿Estas bien?

Después de que Yami se desmayo, lo cargue para acomodarlo en mi cama, le quite los zapatos, tomé una manta y lo cubrí. Luego, proseguí a tomar mi celular y marque algunos números, espere tres tonos de llamada para que luego me contestaran.

_— ¿Hola?. —_

— ¿Hablo con la señorita más bonita del mundo?. — Sonreí al escuchar la risa del otro lado.

_— ¿Y yo con el chico más lindo?. —_

—Es correcto. — Conteste.

_—¿Qué necesitas guapo?. —_

— Te haré un encargo muy importante, ¿Podrás con ello?. —

_— ¿Acaso me estás subestimando?. —_

—Pará nada. — Dije. — Solo me preguntaba... ¿Tienes planes para mañana?. —

Nadie se metía con mi Yami.

  
*Continuará...


End file.
